trampa en la playa
by Minino Rosa
Summary: todo comenzó para darle una lección, no pasaría nada grabe o si... yugioh no es mío yaoi (probablemente) por fin terminada y si fue yaoi, me gano la tentación
1. Chapter 1

Seto kaiba estaba obligadamente en ese lugar, la playa de domino, su hermano le insistió y muy a su pesar no se pudo negar y tubo que dejar su preciado trabajo para ir con los torpes amigos de mokuba y como siempre estaba el mismo grupo de tontos reunidos, Tristán el mono torpe, duke el dadito raro, tea la desperrada sin amigas, joey el perro rompe relaciones solo por que no le gusta que trabajes tanto y no le des atención, si seto había salió con el y habían terminado antes de siquiera formalizar el noviazgo, pero no era su culpa que joey y el no pudieran tener nada en común de lo que pudieran conversar o que no compartían ningún pasatiempo, por excepción de su gusto por los juegos, los cuales siempre perdía joey y eso hacia enojar mucho al rubio por ser tan competitivo, pero eso no era importante ya estaba superado, y donde estaba el enano yugi, que raro siempre era puntual, bueno a el no le importaba, se recostó en la hamaca y se dispuso a descansar cómodamente

un rato después llego yugi y no lo hiso solo, con el llego un acompañante muy especial

hola siento llegar tarde, es que fui por mi primo a la estación de tren - dijo yugi a mokuba

esta bien yugi no hay problema, dime quien es tu primo? - pregunto el moreno, viendo al acompañante de su amigo

es yami, pasara aquí el verano, sus padres se fueron de viaje y como era de negocios el prefirió quedarse- yugi lo presento con todos, menos con seto ya que esta estaba recostado con los ojos serados y yugi no creyó prudente molestarlo, así que lo dejo para después

un rato después yugi estaba con yami y joey conversando de todo y nada a la vez

míralo hay tan tranquilo ese rompe relaciones, como me cae mal ese niño rico y presumido- dijo joey muy molesto, yami no entendía nada así que no dijo nada y solo escuchaba, pero yugi si

ya supéralo, además tu terminaste con el, en teoría tu eres el rompe relaciones- dijo calmado yugi sentado en la arena asiendo un castillo de arena junto a yami

si pero era para que valorara lo que perdió y mínimo me llamara para disculparse por no esforzarse en nuestra relación- reclamaba el rubio

el es seto kaiba, el no hace esas cosas, además tu fuiste grosero cuando terminaron y no paras de insultarlo cada vez que puedes, como piensas que el va a extrañarte y valorarte siendo así como te comportas - yugi no le reprochaba nada, pero le quería hacer ver un punto importante, como alguien puede valorar lo que perdió, si lo que perdió no paraba de insultarlo cuando podía

de parte de quien estas, yo soy tu amigo y debes apoyarme - exigió el rubio indignado

y te apoyo, el debió poner mas de su parte para que todo funcionara, pero tu también necesitas ser menos grosero con el- dijo el pequeño amatista tratando de ser neutral

solo me gustaría que alguien le diera una lección de lo que se siente que te rompan el corazón por no ponerle empeño a la relación, las relaciones son una batalla que libran dos personas no una sola, de lo contrario la batalla estará perdida antes de comenzar - dijo joey molesto, en eso vio a yami, era lindo y llamativo, de buena figura, era amable, divertido, culto, sencillo, e inteligente y pericia buena persona, entonces una idea vino a su mente - oye yami, tu tienes pareja?- pregunto joey con cara traviesa, muy diferente de la molesta que tenia hace solo un instante

no tengo - contesto con un poco de cautela yami, la cara de joey no le dio mucha confianza, sobretodo por el cambio tan brusco

no se te ocurra joey - dijo yugi repentinamente

que no se me ocurra que yugi?- pregunto el rubio de forma inocente

no usaras a mi primo para darle celos a seto- dijo yugi molesto

no pienso hacer eso, no te preocupes, yo mas bien pensaba hacer que yami enamore a seto y luego le rompa el corazón, para que así sienta un poco del dolor que me hizo sentir - dijo el rubio malicioso

mira yo con gusto te ayudaba, pero tengo un problemita muy ligero que me lo impide- dijo yami, no era que lo apoyara en su tonta venganza, pero le caía bien y lo consideraba un buen amigo, a pesar de que se acaban de conocer y ese tal seto parecía por lo que decía joey una mala persona que merecía una lección

y cual es ese problemita?- pregunto joey curioso

yo solo salgo con chicas, no me gustan los hombres- dijo yami muy honestamente, el ojos rojos jamás había siquiera considerado salir con un chico

eso no es problema, al contrario es lo mejor así tu, no te podridas enamorar de seto, ni por accidente aunque todo saliera mal - dijo el rubio feliz

joey, no involucres a yami en esto, puede meterse en problemas serios- dijo yugi, no era partidario de esa clase de cosas

ay pero que problemas, a yami no le gustan los hombres y si no quiere seto no lo podrá tocar, además solo estará este verano aquí cuando se valla estará tranquilo de regreso a su vida normal, sin peligro alguno y seto estará llorando desconsolado y sabiendo lo que es el dolor de amar- para joey todo era perfecto y conveniente para su plan - que dicen me ayudan con mi plan?- pregunto

a mi ni me miren, hagan lo que quieran, pero si algo sale mal, no digan que no se los advertí - dijo el pequeño yugi, tampoco podía amarar a yami e impedirle que hiciera algo, solo era su primo no su padre

yami lo pareció meditar un momento, iba a pasar todo el verano con su abuelo, su único pasatiempo era jugar cartas con yugi y escuchar las historias del abuelo, tal vez podía intentarlo y así distraerse un poco y salir de la rutina, total si salía con ese tal kaiba lo tomaría como salir con un amigo y se alejaría inmediatamente si este tratara de propasarse con el - te ayudare, pero si algo no me gusta o es sospechoso o intenta algo indebido lo dejare y si no funciona no será mi culpa, o si me meto en problemas te culpare - dijo yami seriamente, tenia que poner sus condiciones para que después no hubiera problemas

hecho, lo primero que aras será ir a hablar con seto en este momento y conseguir que te invite a salir o mínimo lograr que tenga una larga e interesante conversación que lo deje deseando conocerte mas - dijo joey, le dio algunos consejos de lo que a kaiba le gustaba y lo mando al ruedo a probar suerte

hay chicos, presiento que esto va a salir mal- dijo yugi siendo ignorado por joey y viendo a yami caminar a donde estaba el castaño de ojos azules

 **HOLA si ya se, pero ya les dije que se me meten ideas y tengo que sacarlas o me vuelven loca, será una historia corta no mas de 5 cap.(tal vez uno mas o uno menos) y mientras mas mensajes mas rápido tratare de , espero que les guste**

 **GRACIAS A LOS QUE LEEN :-)**

 **dudas, quejas o comentarios son recibidos**

 **perdón la ortografía**


	2. un trabajo

yami estaba muy nervioso tal vez no era tan buena idea, pero ya había dado su palabra y no podía echarse para atrás, tal vez si lo tomaba como un desafío seria mas fácil, bueno era mejor empezar de una vez, al mal paso darle prisa

hola, esta ocupada esta silla?- pregunto yami, cuando llego junto al castaño

seto abrió los ojos - si no hablas de nuevo tal vez te puedas sentar - dijo de mal humor, no lo conocía pero había escuchado a yugi presentarlo a mokuba, no era difícil adivinar que era el primo se parecía aun que este era mas sexi

bueno no hablare, soy yami por cierto - dijo el tricolor presentándose mientras se sentaba y buscaba algo en su mochila, de donde saco un libro de literatura

seto volteo a verlo, lo miro no traía camisa, solo un bermuda blanco con una línea negra en el borde de abajo, se miraba su piel blanca con un ligero toque bronceado, delgado, pequeños músculos lo normal para un adolecente, un cabello como el de yugi, solo que este tal yami tenia mas mechones rubios, ojos rojos muy extraños y misteriosos, acaso el chico olía a coco, no se quedaría con la duda

hueles a coco- dijo serio el castaño, parecía molesto cuando hiso el comentario

es el bronceador que me dio yugi, te molesta?- pregunto yami, la cara seria y el tono de voz molesto del castaño, le hacia pensar que el rubio tenia razón en decir que no era muy agradable o amigable

no, que estas leyendo?- pregunto seto

pensé que no quería que hablara- dijo yami confundido

estoy aburrido y ya que no puedo irme a mi trabajo, te molestare a ti- dijo seto con una ligera sonrisa de burla

valla es bueno ser el centro de atención para que me moleste, señor kaiba - dijo yami jugando un poco y sonriendo amablemente, luciendo bello para seto

señor kaiba, que tan viejo crees que soy - dijo casi ofendido kaiba, aun que no lo decía tan enserio

unos... 24 años - dijo yami tratando de adivinar, realmente no sabia

tengo 19 años - dijo seto

y porque pareces tan amargado siendo tan joven, juraría que eres mayor por tu expresión tan seria- dijo yami curioso, aun que no era su intensión ofender a kaiba

no estoy amargado- recalco kaiba- solo tengo muchas responsabilidades laborales, que abecés resultan estresantes - seto no sabia por que estaba dando explicaciones, no las acostumbraba dar

y no puedes pedir ayuda?, o algo así- pregunto yami

cuando eres el dueño de una gran compañía, no puedes darte el lujo de pedir ayuda, eso daría a entender a todo mundo que soy débil y que no puedo luchar por mis propios medios, para conseguir mis metas autoimpuestas, lo que aria que la competencia tratara de boicotearme y destrozarme y eso me aria perder demasiado - explico seto, su humor estaba cambiando un poco, muy poco realmente, se notaba ligeramente relajado y menos hostil

perder lo material te afectaría demasiado o solo se lastimaría tu orgullo?- pregunto yami, no quería molestar al castaño, no quería juzgarlo, solo conocerlo y saber mejor como acercarse a el, después de todo debía conocerlo lo mejor posible para eso

no solo es la perdida material o mi orgullo lo que estaría en juego, también son todas las personas que dependen de mi las que pierden si yo pierdo- seto no solía hablar demasiado pero, esta platica era por alguna razón importante, no quería que todo mundo lo juzgara y lo condene por su fama de insensible, pero nunca le gustaba dar explicaciones de sus actos, por extraño que pareciera no quería que yami tuviera una mala impresión, tal vez por que no parecía un tarado como el resto del grupito de tontos y se estaba tomando el tiempo de escucharlo sin reprocharle o juzgarle nada, algo que inclusive su hermano mokuba estaba haciendo últimamente

podrías explicarme eso?- a yami comenzaba a interesarle mucho la platica, el tricolor algún día aspiraba a tener su propio negocio y que mejor que un experto para darle consejos y detalles importantes, podría aprender algo

mis empleados, si yo no trabajo fuerte y con constancia, no solo pierdo dinero, sino que también se pierden contratos de trabajos, lo que significa que sin trabajos, hay despidos y si hay despidos, muchas familias tendría que pasar por muchos problemas que serian innecesarios, si yo hago mi trabajo como es debido y lo impido, para eso algunas veces es necesario sacrificar muchas cosas... como la vida personal - dijo lo ultimo en un susurro, seto no quería ser tachado de un mártir o santo, solo explicar lo que era realmente su trabajo y sus complicaciones, en los ojos azules de seto podía verse frustración

y como esta la situación mundial económica, no se debe tomar a la liguera una gran carga como esa, el año pasado trabaje en verano en una pequeña compañía de mudanza y me toco ver a muchas familias dejar sus casa por no poder pagarlas ya que les faltaba ingresos y oportunidades de empleos, imagino la gran carga que debes llevar sobre tus hombros - yami empezaba a comprender un poco lo difícil que debía ser la responsabilidad de una gran compañía y mantener una relación de la manera adecuada, tal vez no era una persona tan mala como decía joey

quieres un empleo?- ofreció el castaño

eso seria genial- dijo yami feliz, le gustaba trabajar, no por necesidad, sino mas bien por que la carrera que quería estudiar era costosa y aun que sus padres podían ayudarlo el no quería que toda la responsabilidad cayera sobre ellos

bien empiezas el lunes en mi compañía, llega a las 8 y ve directo a recursos humanos, hay dejare instrucciones de lo que harás- seto supo que tal vez era demasiado apenas lo conocía, pero tenia algo que llamaba mucho la atención y quería averiguar que era

platicaron mas cosas un largo rato, comieron juntos y nadaron en la playa compitiendo en unas carreras las cuales yami gano, yami convenció al castaño de acompañarlo a caminar por la playa y pasearon un largo rato , joey solo observaba todo y trataba de molestar al castaño cada vez que podía, yugi solo miraba todo con calma y en silencio resignado, ya que si decía algo al respecto solo era ignorado olímpicamente

 **hola voy tan rápido como puedo, espero les guste el cap. el próximo será mejor y mas largo, pasemos a las gracias**

 **Gracias a:**

 **Lady Monster Fatale: muchas gracias por tu mensaje, espero sigas leyendo y que te siga gustando**

 **Rmaldy: hola, respondiendo tu pregunta no, yami no tiene novia, pero digamos que hay alguien por hay que ... bueno no daré detalles adelantados mejor espéralo que pase**

 **dudas, quejas o comentarios son recibidos (eso me ase ir mas rápido)**

 **disculpen la ortografía**

 **gracias a los que leen :-)**


	3. cuestion de saber interpretar

yami llevaba ya una semana trabajando con el castaño, su trabajo era sencillo, preparar café, sacar copias, hacer algunos encargos, ordenar algunos archivos, en fin era el asistente de kaiba y hacia lo que le pedía, quizá la tarea mas importante era llevar la agenda de kaiba, en esa semana se dio cuenta que kaiba no hacia nada para el mismo, no salía con nadie, no iba a fiestas, no tenia vida social propia, todo para el castaño era llegar a su trabajo laborar de 10 a 12 horas según se requiriera, asistir a reuniones de trabajo, algunas veces asistir a algún evento social relacionado con el trabajo, trabajar mas en casa y fines de semana y el poco tiempo que tenia libre, dedicarle un rato de atención a su hermano y el resto del tiempo a dormir, ya que no era una maquina para no necesitar algunas horas de sueño, si yami se cansaba de ir de un lugar a otro y eso que el solo tenia un horario de 8 horas, con mayor razón el castaño

en toda esa semana no había habido ninguna clase de insinuación romántica, seto se portaba normal, a veces era un poco sarcástico, pero el tricolor entendió que ese su sentido del humor, yami salía con el a sus eventos, eran tan aburridos y eternos que si alguien quería provocar un incendio para que se terminaran, el le daba todo su apoyo

sin embargo ese día hubo algo diferente, joey insistió para que se pusiera una ropa mas sensual, un pantalón de piel muy ajustado que resaltaba muy bien sus atributos, una camisa blanca ceñida y ligeramente transparente y unos zapatos negros que yugi le presto ya que el solo traía unos tenis, el rubio le dijo que tenia que provocar a seto, que se moviera sexi frente a el para desertar el libido del ojiazul, yugi no estaba muy seguro de que fuera muy buena idea, ni yami lo consideraba a si, pero joey era muy persistente, además el rubio quería ir a tomarle unas fotos a seto para al final echárselas en cara al final de todo cundo estuviera total mente devastado

joey te digo que es una mala idea, deberías de superar todo esto por la paz - dijo yugi entrando junto al rubio a la corporación kaiba

yugi, si no vas a decir nada que tenga sentido, solo mira en silencio - dijo el rubio concentrado en lo suyo

aun no se por que sigo insistiendo, pero que conste que se los advertí- dijo el pequeño tricolor ya cansado

subieron asta la oficina del castaño, se acercaron lo mas que pudieron y se escondieron y sin querer comenzaron a escuchar lo que yami y seto hacían

ay duele sácalo ya - se escucho decir a yami, parecía que sufría alguna calase de dolor

no te muevas o no podre sacarlo - dijo la voz de seto

es que duele y arde mucho, es monstruosamente grande y lastima demasiado - se quejaba el tricolor con pesar

no es tan monstruoso y no te sacudas tanto o te lastimare mas de lo necesario - seto parecía estar mas en calma

eso es sangre, estoy sangrando, hay dios voy a desángrame vivo, si muero dile a mis padres que yo rompí la televisión y no el gato - empezó a desesperarse y dramatizar el tricolor

cálmate es normal que sangres, no puedo creer lo llorón que eres - dijo seto con su habitual tono serio

necesito un medico, ya veo la luz, es tu culpa seto kaiba- dijo yami mas desesperado

que te pasa es solo la luz de la lámpara, no te pongas histérico - dijo seto ya cansado

es que le tengo miedo a la sangre, creo que voy a desmayarme si no lo sacas ya- dijo el ojos rojos ya muy histérico

dime que es una broma, no se supone que quieres estudiar medicina y ser un gran medico - dijo kaiba con tono irónico y de repente un grito fuerte se escucho

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYY- fue el grito de yami con la voz quebrada, parecía que lloraría en cualquier momento- me lastimaste, por que no fuiste mas cuidadoso - fue la queja y regaño del tricolor

ya no vayas a llorar, ya te lo saque, traeré algo para limpiarte la sangre- dijo seto

joey y yugi estaban congelados y en casi les daba un infarto, no se suponía que a yami no le gustaban los hombres, como había permitido semejante cosa

rápido entraron a la oficina y vieron una escena que no esperaban, yami estaba recostado en el sofá y seto tenia sujeto su pie mientras amaraba un pañuelo a el, los dos perfectamente... vestidos

que esta pasando aquí?- pregunto yugi sin entender nada y siendo el primero en reaccionar

yugi- dijo yami casi llorando- me encaje un vidrio en el pie y duele mucho- dijo el tricolor

y como fue eso?- yugi seguía sin comprender nada, tal vez por lo que escucho esperaba ver otra cosa

es que me calaban mucho los zapatos que me prestaste y seto dijo que me los quitara y después hubo una reunión y se rompió un vaso y no me di cuenta y pise un trozo de cristal que se me encajo y seto me lo saco, pero aun así duele mucho y me salió mucha sangre- explico yami aun recostado en el sofá, parecía un niño pequeño

no te salió tanta sangre- dijo kaiba - anda levántate y que este par de inútiles te lleven a la enfermería a que te vea el medico y desinfecte la herida y después te vas a tu casa, pero regresas mañana y por favor ponte tus tenis y tu ropa normal, casi le provocas un infarto a mis inversionistas mas viejos cuando se te mojo la camisa y se transparento todo- dijo kaiba mientras tomaba unos papeles de su escritorio, eso había sido un buen espectáculo y los accionistas habían ignorado todo lo que había dicho kaiba por estar mirando al tricolor muy emocionados por lo que se podía observar, seto aprovecho que estaban distraídos y los hizo firmar varios contratos sin que los revisaran a fondo

una hora mas tarde yugi, joey y yami estaban en casa del abuelo, tomaban te y galletas, yugi le conto a yami lo que habían escuchado y lo que habían pensado que pasaba, yami estallo en carcajadas por lo malpensados que eran, pero joey y yugi se rieron de lo dramático que había sido el ojos rojos por una simple cortadita y así siguieron platicando

entonces yami, dices que seto no a intentado nada contigo- dijo el rubio intrigado, por todo lo que contaba el tricolor

nada, se porta amable y nunca me sobrecarga de trabajo, lo único es que quiere que lo acompañe a todas partes, creo que lo que busca es un buen amigo, alguien que lo escuche y no le diga que es una mala persona o lo critique - dijo yami siendo honesto, kaiba le caía muy bien y la verdad ya no entendía las constantes quejas del rubio, sabia que el carácter de seto podía ser muy rudo pero nunca era con mala intención, mas bien era el resultado del estrés y cansancio

eso es imposible, seto amable no, solo busca el momento de atraparte con la guardia baja- dijo joey, el no pensaba que kaiba quisiera solo un amigo, para el rubio era inconcebible que el castaño tuviera un lado amable, ya que ni cuando salían este se llego a portar bien, siempre habían peleado y discutido a cada momento

ni siquiera le das el beneficio de la duda - dijo yugi interviniendo, joey a veces podía exagerar las cosas demasiado cuando algo no le gustaba

no, ese patán no se lo merece- dijo el rubio molesto con sus amigos por no comprenderlo

pues a mi me cae bien y dudo que quiera una relación conmigo, así que solo seré su amigo y nada mas - dijo yami aclarando que ya no haría lo que joey le pidió

joey se molesto mucho con yami y se marcho, yugi siguió platicando con yami y ayudando para que no se lastimara mas su pie y así paso el resta de la tarde con normalidad

 **HOLA YA VOLVI, tengo que aprovechar la inspiración y terminar pronto para seguir con el resto, AVISO IMPORTANTE mas bien un recordatorio pronto me quedare sin internet y la próxima semana tengo exámenes, por si de pronto desaparezco unos días, tratare de no tardar mucho en actualizar, pasemos a las gracias**

 **GRACIAS A:**

 **Rmaldy: seto tiene mucha responsabilidad y eso no lo hace un villano (solo cuando se obsesiona) y yami quiere ser doctor y ayudar a las personas, una carrera larga y muy dura, espero que te haya gustado el cap.**

 **dudas, quejas o comentarios son recibidos**

 **gracias a los que leen :-)**


	4. tanta confucion

paso 1 mes después de la platica que habían tenido en la casa del abuelo.

yami abrió los ojos y miro al rededor, estaba en una cama muy lujosa, estaba confundido y no sabia que pensar todo había pasado de una forma tan extraña, miro a su alrededor y estaba solo, le dolía la cabeza y la espalda, miro un reloj que estaba en una mesita de noche y pasaba las 2 de la mañana, se dio cuenta que solo estaba usando una camisa azul y no era precisamente la que se había puesto, hay dios que había pasado pensó

 **varias horas antes**

estaban en la mansión kaiba, abría una reunión e irían muchas personas importantes y yami era el encargado de supervisar todo los detalles, estaba comiendo unos bocadillos de los que servirían en la fiesta, estaban deliciosos

probando la calidad del banquete?- pregunto su jefe

están deliciosos, jamás había comido nada mejor, deberías probarlos - dijo yami mientras seguía comiendo muy feliz como niño pequeño

me sorprendes cada día con tu actitud infantil, pero eso me agrada es un privilegio que yo no puedo tener - dijo el castaño mientras también probaba unos bocadillos, seto rara vez se relajaba pero parecía muy tranquilo cerca de yami

sabes, deberías comportarte como un niño debes en cuando y hacer algunas travesuras divertidas, podríamos divertirnos juntos - dijo yami inocente, los dos se dirigían al despecho del castaño

no creo que mis travesuras sean divertidas y menos para ti- dijo seto parándose en el marco de la puerta antes de entrar

por que no seria divertido, que tan grabes podrían ser tus travesuras?- pregunto el tricolor curioso

quieres que haga una travesura como demostración - dijo seto poniéndose ligeramente serio

claro- yami pensó que tal vez ordenaría algo tonto a sus empleados o algo por el estilo

seto se agacho un poco y acerco al rostro de yami y le planto un beso sube que solo duro algunos segundos y se separo, el rostro de yami estaba con una mueca de sorpresa y totalmente congelado

ya lo vez, mis travesuras no divierten - dijo seto y se metió a su despacho y cerro la puerta, dejando al tricolor afuera sin reaccionar

un par de horas mas tarde, la fiesta estaba en pleno apogeo, yami había evitado ver a seto se sentía muy incomodo y confundido después de lo del beso, el castaño no le había mandado ninguna señal que mostraba que tenia alguna clase se interés romántico, tal vez solo era otra broma de su estilo pesado, si solo debía ser eso, su humor negro, solo quería fastidiarlo un poco... cierto, como otras veces lo había hecho, tan hundido estaba en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que era observado por unos ojos chocolates

yami, hola que tal que gusto verte- dijo la vos de una chica de cabello naranja recogido en un moño, que traía un vestido color crema, con un lazo naranja a la cintura, la dueña de los ojos chocolate y muy linda

megumi, que haces aquí?- pregunto el tricolor, ella era una compañera de la escuela, una compañera que le gustaba, por ser bonita e inteligente

vine con mi padre - dijo ella

si lo vi en la lista, pero no considere que tu vinieras, estas bien necesitas algo solo dime - dijo yami con cortesía haciendo su trabajo

y por que te pediría algo a ti- dijo megumi

por que soy el encargado de la fiesta, trabajo para seto kaiba, debo retirarme y ver que todo marche bien- en otra ocasión yami hubiera hablado mas con ella, pero no se sentía cómodo con nadie cerca

yami espera, podemos hablar en un lugar mas privado, es que quiero preguntarte algo de lo que me entere en la escuela- dijo la joven

claro sígueme - dijo yami y la llevo no muy lejos del jardín cerca de la piscina, esa área no tenia tantas personas- dime - dijo yami

es verdad lo que escuche, que yo te gusto - dijo la joven sonriendo

si yo dije eso, pero... - yami no pudo terminar de hablar

ella lo beso y yami en automático la empujo muy molesto

como te atreves- dijo yami ofendido

me gustas y yo te gusto, que tiene de malo un simple beso- dijo ella, no entendía por que la molestia

eso no es justificación, no debiste hacerlo sin mi consentimiento - dijo yami, era posible que estuviera descargando su frustración, molestia y confusión con la joven, esa palabras tal vez se las debió a ver dicho al castaño

y de repente sucedía, yami se alejo de megumi, pero de una manera rara choco con alguien y se pego con el borde de la piscina en la cabeza y la espalda, lo ultimo que recordaba era que se hundía en el agua y después nada todo se volvió negro

 **momento actual**

como había llegado a ese cuarto?, quien lo había sacado del agua?, donde estaba su ropa?- eran algunas de las preguntas que rondaban en su cabeza, cuando alguien entro a la habitación repentinamente, era el castaño

ya despertaste, te sientes mejor - dijo seto

que paso?- yami no estaba muy tranquilo

te caíste a la alberca, yo te saque, te traje aquí y te vio el doctor dijo que estarías bien que solo necesitabas descanso, llame a tu casa y avise que estarías aquí y dijo tu abuelo que estaba bien- explico el castaño resumidamente

y mi ropa donde esta?- yami sintió nervios de que el castaño lo hubiera desvestido tan bien, el sol pensar que seto lo hubiera aunque fuera visto le daba mucha vergüenza

una sirvienta te desvistió y como no había que ponerte te pusieron una camisa mía y como te quedaba muy grande y te tapaba bien no te pusieron nada mas, pero si te lo preguntas, no te e visto nada ni tocado ni un solo cabello, así que puedes estar tranquilo - dijo seto casi adivinando el por que del nerviosismo de el tricolor

por que me besaste?- se atrevió a preguntar el ojos rojos

por que me gustas, pero por tu expresión cuando te bese me di cuenta que estabas muy sorprendido y no de una forma muy positiva y el hecho de que me evitaras en la fiesta me lo confirmo- seto no parecía nada molesto por ese hecho- pero eso no importa descansa y nos vemos en el desayuno - dijo el castaño y se retiro

por que me siento mal yo no debería sentirme así, por que siento tanta confusión, que me esta pasando esto esta mal, no me quiero sentir así, ojala esto no hubiera pasado, tan solo quiero olvidarlo y no saber de nada, ni nadie, por que tenia que ser yo el que este sintiendo estas cosas, mi vida es un completo desastre, a este paso terminare terriblemente mal - fueron los pensamientos de yami antes de recostarse y volver a dormir

 **HOLA como están, espero les guste este cap. estoy cansada no e dormido nada en 24 horas, tomare una siesta nos vemos mas tarde con un nuevo cap.**

 **GRACIAS A:**

 **Rmaldy: gracias por tus palabras, espero terminar esta historia antes de que pierda el internet y también me gusta cuando ignoran a yugi** **aunque en este no sale**

 **dudas, quejas o comentarios son recibidos**

 **disculpen la ortografía**

 **gracias a los que leen :-)**


	5. Chapter5 fin

ya había pasado una semana desde que yami había dejado su trabajo, ya estaba con calma y tranquilo, ni siquiera recordaba el incidente con el castaño y su primo y amigos organizaron un nuevo viaje a la playa solo que esta vez se quedarían a dormir en tiendas de campaña y arrían una fogata y volverían el día siguiente, diversión garantizada para todos, eso decían todos

se levantaron muy temprano y prepararon todo, llegaron temprano a la playa y lo primero que hicieron fue almorzar y después armar las tiendas de campaña, para jugar tranquilos todos juntos. estaban joey, yugi, Tristán, mokuba y yami

y porque el odioso de tu hermano no vino?- pregunto joey molesto, recostado tomando el sol

lo que pasa es que tenia que ir al aeropuerto a recibir a un nuevo socio o algo así, pero vendrá mas tarde cuando esta libre - dijo mokuba jugando en la arena con yugi, jugaron toda la mañana muy tranquilos, llego la tarde y se preparaban para comer y en eso el auto del castaño llego y de el no solo descendió kaiba sino que también bajo un chico bastante atractivo de cabello largo morado y ojos verdes, que sonreía muy feliz agarrado del brazo del castaño

seto llegaste temprano - dijo feliz mokuba

si hermano, déjame te presento a Rento mi nuevo socio - dijo el castaño

mucho gusto - dijo amable mokuba

el gusto es mío - dijo rento con un tono de voz ligeramente femenino y sin soltar el brazo del castaño

kaiba si vas a traer a tu sucio dijo socio contigo todo el tiempo, por que no te lo llevas a un hotel y matas dos pájaros de un tiro- dijo muy molesto joey

porque el no es como tu- le contesto el castaño, ignoro al rubio y se sentó en una mesa alejada con su socio que no paraba de reír, de que nadie sabia puesto que no escuchaban la conversación, joey estaba furioso y gritaba insultos a la pareja y lo que mas coraje le daba era que lo ignoraba, la comida paso y todo parecía normal, salvo por un detalle que nadie parecía notar, yami estaba muy serio y callado, ya no quería jugar y se había aislado un poco del grupo, yugi se acerco al el

estas bien?- pregunto el tricolor menor

si estoy bien- dijo el ojos rojos con un toque de tristeza en su voz

si te sientes enfermo podemos ir a casa - dijo el pequeño preocupado

me siento bien solo me duele un poco la cabeza, ya pasara- yami no quería arruinarle el día a yugi

si quieres te consigo una pastilla- dijo el menor

no solo me recostare en la arena un rato en silencio- dijo y se acostó dándole la espalda a su primo y a los demás

bien descansa y si te sientes mal dime y nos iremos- dijo yugi y se fue a jugar un poco con los demás

yami sentía un vacío como un hueco que dolía, que lo tenia muy triste no entendí por que, se sentía muy solo, cerro un momento sus ojos y solo escuchaba el mar que lo tranquilizaba un poco, de repente una voz lo seco de sus pensamientos

dijo el enano que te dolía la cabeza- dijo un castaño que se sentaba junto a el

déjame solo - dijo el tricolor

seto paso su mano por los cabellos del tricolor y lo acaricio varias veces - no puedo dejarte solo, aunque tu me odies y dejes de hablarme

no te odio, no se que siento- dijo el tricolor girándose un poco para verlo, ambos ojos se vieron rojos y azules, unos con tristeza y los otros con resignación

yo estoy maldecido a amarte y al parecer a no olvidarte, estos días sin ti me e arrepentido tanto por haberte besado, hubiera preferido no hacerlo y que te quedaras cercas de mi, pera tan solo verte, con eso me hubiera conformado - dijo el castaño, yami se sentó en la arena y miro al castaño, quería descubrir si kaiba podía cambiar lo que sentía, pues esa sensación de vacío lo había golpeado al ver al castaño llegar acompañado, se acerco despacio al rostro del castaño para saberlo si así se podría calmar, pero el momento fue roto por los gritos de una pelea, un rubio y un peli morado se gritaban insultos, amos se acercaron a ver que había pasado

eres un corriente- dijo el ojos verdes

y tu un idiota- dijo el rubio

perro de cuarta sin educación- dijo rento

niño sin cerebro afeminado - dijo joey

mejor afeminado, que un inadaptado de la moda- rento estaba muy molesto

basta por que pelean?- pregunto el castaño tratando de saber por que había empezado el problema

este ricachoncito de dudosa procedencia es un arrastrado facilito- dijo el rubio que si lo fulminaba con la mirada

este niño rarito, es un perro igualado - dijo el otro

hay por favor, es mas que evidente que te quieres acostar con kaiba y no hacer negocios - dijo joey muy enfadado recriminándole

y a ti que te importa, seto es libre de hacer lo que quiera- dijo y con tal atrevimiento rento le planto un beso a el ojiazul, todo mundo esperaba que joey se le fuera a los golpes y en efecto el peli morado termino en el piso pero no por el rubio sino por el tricolor, que lo atacaba con mucha furia

quítenmelo, auxilio, quítenmelo, mi cara, mi cara - gritaba rento, yami no le daba tregua y seto solo miraba lo que pasaba igual o mas confundido que el resto de los presentes, hasta que reacciono

yami suéltalo, ya cálmate, suéltalo- dijo el castaño mientras lo sostenía y separaba

pero que te pasa salvaje?- pregunto molesto rento

seto es mío y si lo tocas de nuevo te mueres - dijo el tricolor sorprendiéndose el mismo de sus propias palabras y sorprendiendo a los demás

que dijiste?- pregunto seto sin creerlo que había escuchado

eres un tonto - dijo yami y salió corriendo, seto salió detrás de el y lo alcanzo después de una impresionante y larga carrera

por dios como corres- dijo seto jalando aire y de repente beso al yami de nuevo - dame una oportunidad de hacerte feliz

es que estoy muy confundido - dijo yami queriendo llorar

entonces déjame ayudarte a que sepas lo que quieres- dijo kaiba viéndolo a los ojos

6 años después una boda se llevaba a cabo, un rubio muy feliz pues era su boda con el chico de sus sueños

joey wheeler acepta a duke devlin como su legitimo esposo- pregunto el juez

si acepto- dijo el rubio aun mas feliz

los declaro esposos - dijo el hombre y se dieron un lindo beso con el que sellaron su compromiso, todos los presentes aplaudieron emocionados y una pareja especial se acerco a felicitarlos

felicidades joey - dijo un tricolor de ojos rojos

al fin saliste- dijo seto kaiba con burla

ya deja de burlarte y dime donde esta mi galán hermoso seth- dijo el rubio buscando a su principal pretendiente

esta con yugi, muy enojado porque su novio se caso con otro- dijo yami con gracia, seto era el hijo del castaño y el tenia 2 años, era idéntico a seto e igual de posesivo para ser tan chiquito

hay mi corazoncito- dijo joey con ternura

si yami y seto habían formado una linda familia después de casarse, después de todo el destino los había unido, todo empezó con una simple apuesta en la playa para llevar acabo una venganza y había terminado en una real y algo complicada relación de verdadero amor

 **FIN**

 **bueno al fin lo termine espero les guste el cap. pasemos a las gracias**

 **GRACIAS A :**

 **Rmaldy: me tarde un poquito espero que te guste el final**

 **C land: ya el final espero que te guste**

 **dudas, quejas o comentarios son recibidos**

 **disculpen la ortografía**

 **gracias a los que leen :-)**


End file.
